


The things we do for love

by LadySalvatore



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, F/M, Implied Daenerys/Jon, Implied Past Jonsa Romance, Political Jon, War is coming, jonsa, winter is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySalvatore/pseuds/LadySalvatore
Summary: Jon and Sansa share a moment before the battle and reflect on their feelings.





	The things we do for love

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I couldn't stop myself and had to write a little piece about this particular moment which I really wish we could have gotten. The order of the events is obviously not the same as in the show so don't worry about it.

****

The wind blew her hair away from her face while she was standing on top of one of the battlements. Her nose was icy cold and the wind had irritated her already sore eyes, the cold was so strong it chilled her to the bones, the biting force of it seeping through her entire being and making her feel numb.

_The dead were coming._

The battle loomed over them, impending and without an ounce of hope.

She wrapped her furs more tightly around herself and looked down at the snow covering the grounds that had seen her grow, that had seen her happiness and her sorrow.

_I shall never return to the south._

She was winter's daughter and as such, she was going to die among the snow and the biting cold.

_I wish I had understood it sooner._

She sees movement out of the corner of her eye, but before she can react, she feels something moving alongside her skirts, her blue eyes look down and a small smile spreads across her lips as her gaze locks with red eyes “What are you doing, wandering off like this?”

She kneels down and buries her hands on the direwolf’s soft fur, an ache growing in her chest at thoughts of her own wolf, sacrificed so long ago because of the capricious nature of a Lannister boy.

“He kept chasing something, I didn’t know what” The strong voice startled her, her eyes raising as the beast next to her buries his snout in her neck “I guess he was looking for you”

A small smile plays across her lips as she stands up, the direwolf rubbing against her legs as if he was nothing but a mere dog.

“I thought you would already be on the crypts," Jon tells her and Sansa smiles at him bitterly.

She had been on her way there when her mind took her back to the battle of Blackwater, to the Queen’s hall where she had sat down next to Cersei to drink wine and learn about what happened when a city was sacked.

_—Come here little dove—_ The saccharine tone of her voice was still very present in her mind even now.

 

_—It is expected of me. As it will be of you if you become Joffrey’s Queen—_

 But Sansa Stark was no queen and the army approaching their walls wasn’t made of simple men. But she was indeed expected to go down there and share her strength and wisdom words with the women and children hiding there, all the while her friends and family were up there fighting for their survival.

She had never felt more useless, for a brief moment she had felt the impotency Cersei Lannister had spoken her about that night, and she didn’t enjoy the feeling at all. Which was why instead of going to the crypts she climbed the stairs to the battlement in an attempt to clear her head.

 But of course, she wouldn't tell Jon that, so she chooses to shrug and stare off in the distance, “I wanted to breathe in the Northern air” She says “Perhaps for the last time”

“Don’t” The low tone of his voice is accompanied by a hand grasping her chin and forcing her face in his direction “Don’t even think about it”

Sansa stares at his dark eyes and sees the weariness that rests in them, but she also sees something else, something she hasn’t seen before and that it worries her “Where were you?” She asks.

Jon tears his gaze away from her and drops his hand from her face “Thinking”

Sansa's lips twist in that conceited smirk she has mastered by now “I’m sure you were”

Understanding immediately the meaning behind her poisonous words, Jon’s face transforms, clenched jaw and steely eyes as he bit out “I thought you were too busy sharing your meal with Theon to notice”

Sansa feels as if he had slapped her with his words “Don’t be an idiot” She mutters before turning around and heading towards the stairs, Ghost following close behind her.

She hears a curse leaving Jon’s lips before the sound of his boots against the snow follows it “No, Sansa…wait” He doesn’t grab her by the shoulder this time, but instead curves his body around her from behind, locking her in a tight embrace. “I’m such a brute, please forgive me” His hands rest inches below her breasts and his face buries itself in her neck.

She knows that if someone peeked long enough at them, they would notice, they would finally realize what she had kept hidden so successfully for the last couple of weeks, and that would be the end of them.

“You are hiding something from me” She whispers into the cold night, “I thought we were supposed to trust each other”

Jon makes a disgruntled noise “I can’t tell you not now” He pauses “,..but after—“

 “I’m not sure there’ll be an after Jon” She whispers.

He doesn’t answer right away, the sound of the howling wind and mindless chatter below them filling in the silence “You once told me I was a Stark to you—does that still stands?” He asks after a while, the heat of his breath caressing her skin and making her shiver for different reasons.

“Of course”

He remains in silence for a couple of seconds before releasing her and turning her around so she could face him again “Even after what I did?”

Sansa feels a churning low in her stomach at his words, at the implication behind them. His eyes shine with shame and regret and for a moment she wants to hurt him the way he had hurt her, to reject him and tell him things would never be the same after what he has done, but despite her anger, she can't bring herself to do it.

Instead, she tells him the words he so much wants to hear “We are family. No matter what”

Something seems to ease inside him at her answer “I know you might not believe it, but I did it all for the North Sansa” He answers and once again moves his gloved hand to her face _“The things we do for love”_ He whispers the words Bran had uttered earlier in Jaime Lannister’s trial as his thumb caresses her cheekbone gently “Once this is over, I’ll prove it to you. I will make everything right”

Her lips parted as if to speak, but no sound comes out of them, only smoke from the shivering cold. His eyes stare down at her mouth and something feral starts to burn in the black orbs “Can I kiss you?” He whispers “Because I want to…”

Sansa would have wanted to tell him, no, to pull away from him and refuse him that one wish but the truth is she wants it as much as he does and not even the looming threat of dead marching towards them or the silver-haired woman walking their halls is enough for her to tell him no.

“Just this once” She whispers seconds before he pulls her to him and devours her mouth with a hunger she had only experienced once, that night before he sailed away to Dragonstone.

It is fierce, sweet and sad all at the same time and it ends way sooner than she would have liked it.

She takes a hand to her swollen lips and gives him one last lingering look before turning around hastily and resuming her path to the stairs, Ghost staying behind with his master this time.

“Sansa” Jon shouts once she is at the edge of the stairs, her head swivels in order to stare at him and the small smile she sees on his lips disarms her completely “I’ll see you afterwards”

She returns his smile and continues her way.

_I can be strong for them_

_I can be strong for all of us._

Those are her thoughts as she walks down the stairs to the crypts, she is not a caged little bird anymore and it’s time for her to rise.


End file.
